List of Kinnikuman Songs
=Theme songs= Kinnikuman (1983-1986) ; Opening Themes ;: 1. "Kinnikuman Go Fight!" (eps. 1-65) by Akira Kushida ;: 2. "Honoo no Kinnikuman (Blazing Kinnikuman)" (eps. 66-124) by Akira Kushida ;: 3. "Kinnikuman Sensation" (eps. 125-137) by Akira Kushida ; Closing Themes ;: 1. "Niku 2x9 Rock n' Roll" (eps. 1-65) by Akira Kushida, feat. Akira Kamiya (Kinnikuman) and Tetsuo Mizutori (Yosaku) ;: 2. "Kinniku Mambo" (eps. 66-96, 107-124) by Akira Kamiya (Kinnikuman) ;: 3. "Kinnikuman Ondo" (eps. 97-106) by Akira Kamiya (Kinnikuman) and Minori Matsushima (Meat) ;: 4. "Kinnikuman Club" (eps. 125-137) by Akira Kamiya (Kinnikuman) : Tatakae!! Ramenman (1988) ; Opening Theme ;: "Kagayake! Ramenman (Shine! Ramenman)" by Junichiro Oda ; Closing Theme ;: "Kibou e no Tabi (The Hopeful Journey)" by Junichiro Oda : Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (1991-1992) ; Opening Theme ;: "Zudadan! Kinnikuman" by Kenji Suzuki ; Closing Theme ;: "Getsu! Ka! Sui! Moku! Kinnikuman" by Kent Derricott : Kinnikuman Nisei (2002) : Opening Theme ;: "HUSTLE MUSCLE" by Yougo Kouno : Closing Themes ;: 1. "Ai no Muscle" (eps. 1-26) by The Permanents ;: 2. "Koi no My Chop!!" (eps. 27-51) by Yumena Yokosuka : Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle (2004) : Opening Theme ;: "Believe" by The NaB's : Closing Themes ;: "Akairo Dansuhooru (The Red Dance Hall)" by Sui : Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2 (2006) : Opening Theme ;: "Trust yourself" by Takatori Hideaki : Closing Themes ;: "Chikai no Tsuki" by Kagrra =Character Themes= Kinnikuman (1983-1986) ;: "Kiseki no Gyakuten Fighter (Kinnikuman's Theme)" by Kamiya Akira ;: "Texas Bronco (Terryman's Theme)" by Akira Kushida ;: "Nijiiro no Kishi (Robin Mask's Theme)" by Arakawa Tsutomu ;: "Kung-Fu Fighter (Ramenman's Theme)" by Koorogi'73 ;: "Berlin no Akai Ame (Brocken Jr.'s Theme)" by Takayuki Miyauchi ;: "Dohyou no Eiyuu (Rikishiman's Theme)" by Akira Kushida ;: "Kanashimi no Bear Claw (Warsman's Theme)" by Woo ;: "Tamashii no Otakebi (Geronimo's Theme)" by Ookura Seitake ;: "Akuma no Mougyuu (Buffaloman's Theme)" by Takayuki Miyauchi ;: "King of Devil (Akuma Shogun's Theme)" by Mizuki Ichiro ;: "Ashura Jigoku (Ashuraman's Theme)" by GAKURO ;: "Japanese Magic (The Ninja's Theme)" by Columbia Yurikago Kai ;: "Sand Monster (Sunshine's Theme)" by Koorogi'73 ;: "Kyoufu no Wakusei Balkan (Planetman's Theme)" by Arakawa Tsutomu ;: "Bermuda Mystery (Black Hole's Theme)" by Akira Kushida ;: "Jigoku no Sanmyaku (The Mountain's Theme)" by Takayuki Miyauchi ;: "Hi Kasetto Dai Henshin (Stecase King's Theme)" by Masanori Sato ;: "Pharaoh no Nile (Mister Kamen's Theme)" by Kawauchi Junichi ;: "Asia no Ookami (Mongolman's Theme)" by Saito Youji ;: "Mukan no Teiou (Neptuneman's Theme)" by Yamanaka Norimasa ;: "Fukumen no Kariudo (Big the Budo's Theme)" by Takayuki Miyauchi ;: "Idai na Tamashii (Kinnikuman Great's Theme)" by Akira Kushida ;: "Stop the Time (Pentagon's Theme)" by Saito Youji ;: "Kyoufu no Kaiten Drill (Screw Kid's Theme)" by Takayuki Miyauchi ;: "Kiken da Kiken da Kendaman (Kendaman's Theme)" by Arakawa Tsutomu ;: "Kinkotsu Elegy (Kinkotsuman's Theme)" by Futamata Issei ;: "Meatball no Meat-kun (Meat's Theme)" by Matsushima Minori ;: "Moero! Housou Seki (Yoshigai & Nakano's Theme)" by Takayuki Miyauchi ;: "Tetsujin Kamehame (Prince Kamehame's Theme)" by Akira Kushida ;: "Tsukamaete My Hero (Mari's Theme)" by Kaori Kumiko ;: "Eikou no Daiou (Mayumi's Theme)" by Masanori Sato Tatakae!! Ramenman (1988) : Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (1991-1992) : Kinnikuman Nisei (2002) : Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle (2004) : Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2 (2006) =Additional Songs= Kinnikuman (manga) :"Hitori" (ひとり) by Tetsuya Watari ::Theme song of Akaiwa :"Zo-san" (ぞうさん) by Ikuma Dan and Michio Mado ::Song sung by Akaiwa after being injured. :"Sexual Violet No.1" (セクシャルバイオレットNO.1) by Masahiro Kuwana ::Sung by Kinnikuman on his way to his date with the "college girls". Kinnikuman (1983-1986) : "Yuke Yuke Hyuma (行け行け飛雄馬)" by Ensemble Bocca (アンサンブル・ボッカ) : "Yuke! Tiger Mask (行け!タイガーマスク)" by Hideyo Morimoto (新田洋) : "Megumi no Hito" by Rats & Star Tatakae!! Ramenman (1988) : Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (1991-1992) : Kinnikuman Nisei (2002) : Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle (2004) : Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2 (2006) *